The present invention relates to the ophthalmic optics field.
It relates more particularly to an ophthalmic lens, one of both main faces of which comprises an optical filter intended to reduce the blue light-induced phototoxic effects on the retina of a spectacle wearer.
Throughout the present patent application, it will be referred as a principle to value ranges, in particular to ranges of wavelengths and angles of incidence. As used herein, “ranging from x to y” means “within the range from x to y”, both limits x and y being included within this range.
Visible light to humans extends over a light spectrum ranging from a 380 nanometers (nm) wavelength to a 780 nm wavelength approximately. The part of this spectrum, ranging from around 380 nm to around 500 nm, does correspond to a high-energy, essentially blue light.